


The Downfall

by Lieke97



Category: GOT7, igot7
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slight JJ-Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieke97/pseuds/Lieke97
Summary: What happens when Got7 looses one of its member?Will the other members cope? Or will they let their grieve consume them?





	1. Chapter 1

The members of got7 are practicing for their next comeback. Their choreography once again involves complicated tricks meant for Mark and Jackson. The rest of the members are going through the main points of the dance, while Jackson and Mark have been separated to focus on their martial arts tricking.

Jackson is taking a break on the side-lines, watching as Mark goes through the most dangerous and difficult tricks with their choreographer. Jackson is sitting on the side-lines, admiring his hyung whiles he is twisting his body in the most difficult angles. Jackson knows he should be up there with Mark, practicing, but he also knows that he won’t ever have the same flexibility that Mark has. He doesn’t mind though, he has his very own skills. Some of which he knows Mark often wishes he has.

For example it does bother Mark every so often that he is’t as good with words as Jackson. Jackson also knows exactly how grateful Mark often is when Jackson speaks up for him, because he is simply too shy or Mark doesn’t know which words to use. And Jackson is more than willing to do so for his best friend. Honestly he and Mark are not as opposite as people seem to think.

Yes Mark might be quiet and shy where Jackson is anything but, but when it comes down to it they are both extremely kind people who care deeply for the people around them. They both show is but in slightly different ways, Jackson will try to make them laugh when someone is sad, whilst Mark is always there to just listen. The members of Got7 are extremely grateful for both of them.

Jackson gets up from his break to continue his practice, much like all the members of Got7. When the choreographer calls it a day, Jaebum tells everyone to stay back. The members thank the choreographer for his hard work and wish him a good night.

“We need to go over the choreography a couple more times to make it perfect, and then we can go home.” Jaebum insist. Nobody dares to complain. Everybody knows how much of an extra burden it is for Jaebum to keep both the members and JYP-nim happy. After going through the choreography 3 times successfully Jaebum allows them to go home. Whilst everyone is quietly (everybody is exhausted by a full day of schedules) packing their things, Mark is standing in-front of the stereo rewinding to the part where he has to preform martial arts tricking. 

Jackson is watching him form the corner of his eye, whilst holding up an exhausted BamBam. When everyone is ready to go, Mark has situated himself in the middle of the room, seemingly ready to continue his training. 

“Mark-hyung?” Jinyoung asks quietly, looking over at Jaebum for some assistance. Jackson wonders who they are still trying to kid with this act that they aren’t madly in love with one another. 

“Mark-hyung are you coming to the dorm?” Jaebum asks.

“Not yet. I want to practice some parts with which I still have difficulty with.” Mark smiles at the members. They all seem to accept this answer for a valid one.

Somewhere at the back of Jackson’s head a voice is telling him that they once agreed on never letting someone practice martial arts on their own, on risk of falling or injuring themselves. Jackson however is too tired to heed this warning as valid. He nods to Mark and turns to leave the practice room with the rest of the members.

“Don’t stay too long, you need the rest for schedules tomorrow.” Jaebum warns.

“Eat something before you go to bed tonight please.” That is Jinyoung, ever the worrying mom. Mark nods and smiles at both his members, quietly assuring them that he will be fine.

They leave the practice room and get into the car. Jackson is feeling a bit unnerved, but he blames it on the lack of sleep/food/free time. They arrive at the dorm. Jaebum and Jackson are trying to work together to get their giant maknae and their second youngest one out of the van and into the building. Yugyeom is absolutely exhausted and is leaning heavenly on both his hyungs shoulders. BamBam is still plastered to Jackson’s other side, with his head on Jackson’s shoulder.

They finally manage to get the maknaes up to their dorm. Jinyoung has already taken his shower and is preparing some food for the members. The moment the last 4 are through the door, BamBam makes a move to start helping Jinyoung in the kitchen, Yugyeom collapses on the sofa with the help of Jackson and Jaebum moves for the shower. Jaebum is encountered with a closed door and he hears the shower running. Youngjae. Jaebum knocks on the door and yells at Youngjae to hurry the fuck up. 

Jackson is in more luck as he has to share his bathroom with Mark and Jinyoung, who lucky are currently not here to claim the shower before him. When they first moved in he only had to share his bathroom with Mark-hyung, but after getting sick and tired of the mess the maknaes left behind every time they took a shower, he had asked Mark if it was okay if he joined in on their shower. Mark of course said yes immediately, ever one to turn down an opportunity to help someone is if he was in the situation to help them. Jinyoung knew this of course and kind of took advantage of Mark’s kindness. Jinyoung knew that if he would have gone to Jackson he would never hear the end of it and would most likely be called on in the future to cash in the ‘favour’ he still owned Jackson. To be honest Jackson still tried to use this excuse once, only to be quietly be called out on it by Mark who was feeling quite sassy and sure of himself that particular day.

Jackson smiled to himself a little bid when he remembered that moment.

Mark had spoken up for himself and hadn’t backed down immediately afterwards. Jackson had been a bid shocked if he were honest with himself. At that moment in time he had felt a little bid betrayed by Mark, he had always been there for him, why did he decide to turn on him? He had gotten upset at Mark later that evening in the safety of their room. Mark hadn’t said anything to defend himself then.

That night Jackson could swear he had heard Mark cry, but he was being a drama-queen and hadn’t asked if anything was wrong. The day after that Jackson had managed to keep his distance for a total of 1 hour, which was spent in separate cars on the way to the salon. Jackson had never felt right to keep away from Mark too long. 

It wasn’t till later that day that Jackson realized that the reason why Mark had spoken up against him was because he was the only person Mark felt comfortable enough with to do so. And when Jackson had gotten upset with him Mark had been scared to lose him. Mark had thought that he had pushed it too far with Jackson and had damaged or maybe even lost the best friendship he had ever had.

Jackson knows this now because when he asked about this the look of pain in Mark’s eyes had been so deep and he had seemed so scared that Jackson didn’t need to hear the answer. That night had been the first time that Mark had crawled into Jackson’s bed to sleep next to him, normally it was Jackson who crawled into Mark’s bed when he was sad or missing his family.   
Whilst remembering this, the water had turned cold in the shower and Jackson got out, silently thanking the gods that Mark wouldn’t be home for a while because he hated having to shower with cold water. 

Jackson got into his sleeping gear and walked down to see what they would be having for dinner. All the while the unnerved feeling he had since leaving the JYP-building hadn’t left, and it was beginning to make him uncomfortable. 

After eating a quick and quiet dinner everyone went to bed exhausted.

 

Mark still hadn’t come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first time that I have decided on posting something I have written.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please let me know what you thought?


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson woke up after too little rest that night. He had been twisting and turning. He didn’t sleep much, but when he slept it was always uneasy and for short periods of time.

When he looked across the room he had a mini-heart attack. Mark hadn’t returned yet. It took a while for Jackson to realize that of course Mark wasn’t in the room, he had switched room after the bug-incident.

He sighed and got out of bed. When he got downstairs he saw Jinyoung sitting at the table eating some cereal and Yugyeom eating some toast. Jackson passes them and they mumble a tired good morning at each other. Judging by the bowls in the sink 2 other members have already eaten their breakfast. It wasn’t difficult for Jackson to guess who still had to eat; Jaebum and Youngjae. Those 2 always tried to stay in bed as possible, but who can blame them with their hectic schedule. He grabs his cereal and sits down with Jinyoung and Yugyeom, who seems to have fallen asleep on top of his toast.

“So at what time did Mark-hyung come home last night?” Jackson asks Jinyoung. Jinyoung turns to look at him, his eyes turned into little slits.

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” He answers. Jackson feels like Jinyoung must be joking, but the look on his face says something different.

“Owh. How about Jaebum-hyung? Has he said anything?” Jackson asks, feeling slightly worried now but trying not to show it.

“He has left already. He got a call from the company earlier this morning. It seemed important.” Jinyoung is starting to look worried as well. It wasn’t like Mark not to contact them. He always made sure that they knew that they didn’t have to worry about him. A characteristic the Hyung-line hoped the Maknae-line would pick up on soon. Those boys were disappearing right, left and center.

But this meant that Mark was either hiding somewhere in the dorm, which Jackson thought was highly unlikely, or he was still at the practice room, in which case they would see him later on.

Jinyoung’s phone rang, right as Youngjae and BamBam enter the kitchen. BamBam ready to go (he has to use the bathroom first, or else Got7 would be known that is never on time for anything). Youngjae is making himself some cereal after murmuring a good morning to everyone.

“Jaebum-hyung what is wrong? Just calm down.” Jinyoung says after picking up. Jacksons tries to move closer to Jinyoung to listen in on the conversation.

Jinyoung moves away and walks into the living-room. Yugyeom gets up to go and get ready now that BamBam is out of the bathroom.

“We need to leave now!” Jinyoung enters the kitchen dragging a Yugyeom behind him. Youngjae starts to protest about not have had breakfast yet. When he noticed the tears Jinyoung was fighting to hold back, he quickly shut up and moved to his room to get some clothes. Jackson following closely. 

Jackson was done within 10 seconds. He just grabbed some clothes, knowing he had to hurry up. It wasn’t an everyday thing that he saw the ever composed Jinyoung so distressed, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what it was about. 

He had a feeling it involved Mark. _His Mark._  

Jackson felt his heartbeat speed up at the thought of something happening to Mark.

 

_Oh God not Mark, not Mark, not Mark, not Mark, please, please, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE NOT MARK._

 

Jackson hurried out of his room and all of Got7 got into the van with their manager, who had come to pick them up. They started to drive nobody knew what was going on, save for Manager-hyung and Jinyoung. And both their faces were on edge, there were even some tears on Jinyoung’s face and he didn’t seem to care for once. 

The rest didn’t know what was going on or where they were going. But it went unspoken that it most likely involved Mark-hyung. This suspicion was basically confirmed when they pulled into the JYP-building parking lot.

All the members had the same expression on their face. One of pure disbelieve and fear.

 

_Not their Mark-hyung._

 

They entered the building and Jackson immediately led the group to the practice room where they had stupidly left their Hyung to practice dangerous tricks on his own. God had they been stupid.

 

If he is hurt it was their fault.

 

Their fault for not being there.

 

Their fault for leaving him on his own.

 

Their fault for not making sure that everything was 100% okay.

 

The trip to the practice room had never before been so goddamn long. Not when they hadn’t slept for 2 days, nor when they all had been placed on extremely strict diets to the point of them feeling faint every moment of the day. 

The closer they got the more and more reluctant Jackson became to figuring out what he would find in the room. He didn’t think he would be able to stand seeing his best friend, and maybe even a little bit more, lying on the floor.

 

_Oh god. What if he broke his neck during the fall? What if one of his bones had punctured an organ after a bad fall?_

 

_What if Mark’s eyes were empty?_

 

They turned the corner and were now only a few steps removed from the practice room, the room where they would find their oldest hyung dead. They were sure off of it. 

They slowed down to a hasty walk, all too scared of what they would find in the room, but needing to know at the same time.

BamBam and Youngjae were full on crying, small sobs going through their bodies. Yugyeom’s face was covered by silent tears that were racing down his cheeks, all the while begging Manager-hyung to tell them something, anything.

Jinyoung looked like he wasn’t really there. The tears that had been rolling down before had dried. He seemed to be sad beyond crying. He still had his arms around BamBam and Youngjae who both had buried their faces in Jinyoung’s shirt to hide their faces.

Jackson didn’t know what he looks like. He didn’t care.

 

_His Mark._

 

Jackson’s hand moved to the doorknob, but before he could turn he was stopped. 

He would recognize that hand anywhere. Who wouldn’t after living with somebody for 3+ years. But if he was here than everything must be okay right?

“Jaebum-hyung what happened?” Jackson asks without taking his eyes of the door in front of him. He faintly noticed that his voice was shaking. Now that he was standing still he noticed that his entire body was shaking.

_You know that is not very healthy_ , a little voice said at the back of his mind. The voice sounded just like Mark.

 

“The cleaning lady found Mark lying on the floor.  He wasn’t moving.” Jaebum said. It was evident on his face that he was stressed and that he had been crying. 

 

But where was Mark.

 

_His Mark._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is a bit shorter than my last chapter, but I wanted to end it here...
> 
> I am sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Jaebum looked extremely tired, although that wasn’t something that was completely unusual. As the leader he had to carry extra burdens, which often made him seem much more tired than he actually was.

“We need to go to the hospital” Jaebum said.

At the word hospital Jackson’s heart sank to his feet. He turned around and stalked right back out of the door they just came from. He could vaguely hear Jinyoung quietly talking to Jaebum at the back. Jackson, BamBam, Yugyeom and Youngjae were leading the group. Feeling like they couldn’t move fast enough. Jaebum, Jinyoung and Manager-hyung were discussing something in the back.

Jackson felt that maybe he should listen in, he might figure out what was going on with Mark.

_His Mark._

But the bigger part of him just wanted to see him, go to him.

They were divided over 2 vans. Jackson was in the van with Manager-hyung, Youngjae and Jaebum. Jackson was happy that Jaebum was there with him. He had always trusted Jaebum-hyung to stay steady, someone to rely on. Jinyoung could handle BamBam and Yugyeom, but Jackson needed someone who knew exactly that was going on with Mark.

_His Mark._

“Jaebum? Jaebum-hyung? Please.” Jackson’s voice broke off. He tried to remain steady, to look composed in front of Youngjae, who was crying heavily.

“I don’t know okay? I got a call and he is in the hospital that is all I know.” Jaebum snapped. Youngjae’s breath hitched, and he jumped a little in his seat. He curled in on himself. When Jackson tried to comfort him, he found himself at a loss of what exactly to do.

He sat back and decided that fuck it. His boyfriend/best friend was in the hospital right now, he should be the one who is being comforted. He didn’t want to think about it, he knew he needed to be strong and think happy fucking thoughts. Normally Mark would rely on him on bringing laughter and conversations into his life, but now Jackson just couldn’t do it.

He tried to steer away from the horrible thoughts about what could be wrong with Mark, and tried to focus on the happy memories he made with him.

Like how Jackson would wake Mark up half an hour before they were supposed to, just so he could cuddle. Mark had groaned and complained at that time, but the next time they shared a bed, it was Mark who did the waking.

Or how they had finally confessed to each other. They were in their room and were about ready to go to bed, when Jackson decided he wanted some late time ramyun and girl-talk. Mark wasn’t amused. Instead of actually talking back to Jackson, Mark decided to simple start spamming Jackson’s phone with (stupid) pictures. Jackson now insists to have deleted them, but they both know that isn’t true. That was until Mark had accidentally sent the wrong picture. It was a picture of them together on After School Club with the text on it Mark Wang and Markson decorated with a lot of hearts. That wasn’t what gave Mark away though, that picture was easily explained by saying he found it online or that a fan had send it to him. No, what gave Mark was that the moment he realized he had sent the wrong picture, he tried to distract Jackson and steal his phone. That situation had ended with Mark sprawled across Jackson in quite a compromising position, and Jackson realizing that the picture wasn’t fan-made. What happened after that was what Mark called ‘a series of unfortunate events’.

Jackson unknowingly smiled to himself in the backseat as they pulled into the hospital’s parking lot. Jackson snapped out of it immediately to try and jump out of the car, before it had even come to a full halt.

He stumbled in his haste to get out of the car, and almost landed flat on his face if it wasn’t for Jaebum who had jumped out at the same time as Jackson.

Jackson felt hopeless. He wanted to run to Mark and the hospital. Only to realize that he didn’t know where to go. It was yet another thing he didn’t know right now.

The manager started showing them the way to the exit, which would lead into the hospital. Jackson was basically running in front of him, only stopping to look back when he didn’t know where to go. The rest of the members were close behind, and egging the manager on to walk faster. He did.

The moment they entered the hospital, Jackson could practically feel his heart coming out of his throat. His breaths were short and shallow. When they got the number of Mark’s room the members run towards the elevator, leaving the manager behind to fill out some paperwork.

It had been more than 8 hours since they had last seen Mark, Jackson counted as he stood in the elevator.

1 hour back to the dorm, with a grocery stop underway.

4 hours of preciously little sleep.

1 hour of waking everybody up and getting ready for the day.

And 2 hours of hearing that something had happened to Mark, and coming to the hospital.

Jackson couldn’t remember a time when he had had no contact with Mark for more than 8 hours. Even when filming Roommate, he had always texted Mark on every little detail that happened. And although it was a bit of a one-sided conversation, those little checkmarks that Mark had read his texts had been a form of relieve in a stressful environment.

Now, running through the hospital-corridors, Jackson realized that he didn’t mind Mark ignoring his text for periods of time. Jackson couldn’t give 2 flying fucks, if Mark would steal his soap again or bring chaos on his carefully organized snapbacks. He just wanted his eyes to be open. Mark could do anything to him, as long as he was still breathing.

Upon finding the right room, Jaebum gathered them. Or well, he and Jinyoung restrained Jackson from barging in like a mad-man.

“We don’t know exactly what is wrong with him, but we wouldn’t be here if he was dead. We can trust that Mark-hyung needs quiet and rest, which won’t work if we all barge in there together. So I vote Jackson and I go first, to see if he can handle everybody.”

Jaebum turned around and quietly opened the door to Mark’s room.

Jackson followed closely behind and let Jaebum close the door behind them as well.

What Jackson saw on the bed almost made him cry, whether from relieve or worry, he wasn’t sure.

Mark was lying on the bed in the middle of the room. He was even paler than he was normally, but this wasn’t the beautiful kind of pale. He looked sick, like all the blood had drained from his face.

Jackson pushed past Jaebum and in 3 long strides he was besides the man who meant more to him than anyone ever will.

Jackson’s instincts took over, and he reached for the beautiful man’s hand. The moment they touched Jackson felt Mark stir, at first he thought he had imagined it, but when Mark opened his eyes, Jackson was sure he must have saved at least 2 dozen people in his previous life time.

_His Mark._

There were eyes staring back at him again. This morning he thought that he might never get the chance to see those beautiful eyes on him ever again, maybe the empty shells they will become, once the soul leaves the body. And he might have to deal with that later, but not yet.


End file.
